swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Calibur SS
ist eine alternative Version der Calibur Nebengeschichte mit einem anderen Ende. Sie gibt Antwort auf die Frage, was geschehen wäre, wenn Klein Freyja nicht gerettet hätte. Handlung Die Quest, um «Excaliber» in Jötunheimr ergattern zu können, wurde gerade der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Doch anders, als Kazuto (Kirito) and Suguha (Leafa) erwartet haben, geht es nicht darum, die umgedrehte Pyramide Þrymheimr zu schaffen, sondern zunächst eine Reihe von beast-type Evil Gods zu besiegen. Nachdem Kazuto und Suguha eine Party mit Asuna, Shino (Sinon), Ryoutarou (Klein), Keiko (Silica) und Rika (Lisbeth) gebildet haben, um die Pyramide erneut zu betreten, treffen sie sich in Lisbeth's shop in Yggdrasil City um sich vorzubereiten. Schließlich erreichen die sieben Jötunheimr durch eine geheime Passage, die Kirito und Asuna ein Jahr zuvor entdeckt hatten. Dort angekommen rufen sie Tonkii um sie zum Dungeon zu bringen. Dieser allerdings bringt sie unter die Pyramide, sodass sie sehen können, was in der letzen Ebene geschieht. Sie beobachten, wie Spieler zusammen mit humanoid-type Evil Gods die beast-Types besiegen. Während sie noch das Geschehen betrachten, taucht ein NPC namens Urðr auf, die sich "Königin des Sees" nennt. Sie erzählt ihnen, wie schön Jötunheimr einmal gewesen war, als die Wurzeln des Weltenbaums noch bis zum Boden reichten, und die endlosen Weiten des Landes noch mit reinstem Wasser gefüllt waren. Doch dann benutzten die Riesen des Frostlandes das heilige Schwert "Excaliber", um die Wurzeln des großen Baums zu zertrennen, was Jötunheimr in eine eisige Wüste verwandelte. Schließlich erfahren Kirito und die anderen noch, dass die Quest, die das Besiegen der beast-Types erfordert, darin enden würde, dass humanoid-type Evil Gods in Alfheim einfallen würden. Zudem wäre die Belohnung nicht das heilige Schwert "Excaliber", sondern die Fälschung "Caliburn". Daraufhin bittet Urðr sie, die Pyramide zu betreten, und sich das wahre Schwert zu schnappen, um Jötunheimr zu altem Glanz zu bringen, bevor alle beast-Types besiegt worden wären. Daraufhin betritt die Gruppe Þrymheimr und erlangt Excaliber. Klein exclaimed after seeing Kirito perform his Outside System Skill, Skill Connect, to what Kirito did not pay too much attention. Then Leafa informed that they had almost one hour before the quest ended in failure, so they started running towards the next floor. There, they encounter an NPC asking for help, but because it could be a trap, they left her and continued on their way to the boss room. Although the fairies fought bravely, in the end, the time ran out while half of the boss's HP was still remaining. Þrym laughed at them as he ejected them from the Þrymheimr castle and made his castle ascend to the surface, triggering the Ragnarök event and destroying Alne, along with the players' houses and items. As Kirito and the others watched the mass destruction, Yui informed them that the items were refunded in money and others were stored in their owners' storage. Suddenly, a GM, called Marinca, who was happy to know that the items were saved, appeared and explained to them that this chaos was mostly her fault. After talking with Marinca, they decided to try to stop Þrym again, but they would wait one and a half hours to rest and try again. Kazuto woke up in his bed and started thinking, but then Suguha entered his room and Kazuto told her that everything would be fine. He then started thinking and noticed that they had committed an error in leaving Freyja, and because of it, they had failed the quest. Gallery Vol_08_-_241.png Vol_08_-_279.png Caliber SS illustration.png Trivia *The beginning of Calibur SS is identical to the original Calibur. The plot of Calibur SS starts diverging at the point where Klein was supposed to save Freyja, though major changes to the plot only begin at the part of the boss battle where Freyja asks the fairies to retrieve her treasure. Until then, the only changes to the boss battle are the removal of references to Freyja. *Calibur SS (June 10, 2011) was officially published before volume 8 (August 10, 2011), which included the original Calibur story. Navigation es:Caliber SS Kategorie:Nebengeschichten‎ Kategorie:Caliber